sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Last Knight (film)
| screenplay = | based on = Bogatyr | starring = | music = George Kallis | cinematography = Sergei Trofimov | editing = | studio = | distributor = Walt Disney Studios Sony Pictures Releasing (Russia) | released = | runtime = 114 minutes | country = Russia | language = Russian | budget = ~$6-8 million | gross = $29.5 million }} The Last Knight ( , also known as The Last Warrior ) is a 2017 Russian comedy fantasy film directed by Dmitriy Dyachenko. The story develops around Baba Yaga and Koschei, both villains in traditional Russian fairy tales (as well as the fairy tales of other slavic countries). The film was produced by American film companies The Walt Disney Company CIS with Russian film companies Yellow, Black and White and Kinoslovo. Translation. The film stars Viktor Khorinyak, Mila Sivatskaya, Elena Yakovleva, Ekaterina Vilkova, Konstantin Lavronenko and Yevgeny Dyatlov. It was scheduled to have a wide release on October 26, 2017. As of November 26, 2017, the film became the highest-grossing local-language release of all time in Russia, surpassing Stalingrad with 1.68 billion rubles ($28.8 million) and topping out at $29.5 million. In Russia, the film holds the 12th place biggest box-office audiences. This was Disney CIS Russia's second film produced specifically for the Russian market, with the first being The Book of Masters (2009). Plot The film opens with sorceress Varvara, princess of the fantasy world Belogorye ("The White Mountain"), hunting down who she claims to be the last Bogatyr in the world. She petrifies him and throws him into the sea, where hundreds of other victims rest. Ivan Naydenov is a young man living in modern Moscow, an orphan who managed to make his way in life by being a con artist: he masquerades as a "white mage", starring in rigged psychic contest shows and performing "rites" for clients. He starts having doubts about his selfish life choices, however, when asked to help a boy in a coma to wake up, which he obviously cannot do. One day, during a faulty escape from a client's husband, he miraculously ends up in Belogorye. This parallel world is inhabited by the characters of Russian fairy tales and magic is commonplace. Leshy appears to have dragged Ivan there, claiming that Ivan is the lost son of Ilya Muromets himself, hidden on Earth years ago. Ivan is then immediately captured by Varvara's warriors and brought before prince Dobrynya Nikitich. Dobrynya seems friendly at first, but Varvara soon throws Ivan into dungeon behind her husband's back. There, Ivan meets disembodied Koschei, who tells him that the only way to get back to Earth is by using the magical Sword Kladenets. He himself used it to achieve immortality, but Bogatyrs overthrew and imprisoned him thirty years prior. Since the forces of good have won, first most of the magical creatures were imprisoned or killed, and then Bogatyrs themselves. Provided Ivan is truly the son of Ilya, he can uncover the Sword and use it to bring the magical creatures back their power, and to return home. Baba Yaga is soon captured and thrown into the same dungeon, but it proves to be a trick: she brought along Vasilisa the Wise in frog form, who easily releases the prisoners. Despite Ivan being more of nuisance than any help, the three decide to take him with themselves and find the Sword together. Escaping the dungeon, they also enlist Vodyanoy the Merman, attracted to Baba Yaga (in her younger form, obviously). Koschei tells Ivan that Vasilisa helps them because her entire village was turned into frogs by jealous Varvara after she caught the eye of Dobrynya. Despite bonding with Vasilisa over the loss of their parents, Ivan still decides that he wishes to get home and not to stay with her. Varvara eventually captures the heroes, turns Vodyanoy into stone and forces Ivan to get the Sword for her, lest his friends are killed. Ivan does recover the Sword and overpowers his foes with it, but Koshei turns out to be in league with Varvara. Moreover, Dobrynya himself is revealed to be the mastermind of the whole scheme, planning to use the Sword to get the same kind of immortality as Koschei. Reasoning that he no longer needs his help, Dobrynia betrays Koschei, and Ivan uses the Sword to escape to Earth. Back in Moscow, he quickly realizes that he cannot abandon his beloved Vasilisa in trouble, and decides to get back. Upon finding Leshy, he returns to Belogorye, sets free Zmey Gorynych and uses a modern handgun to fight his way to Dobrynya. However, the latter has already completed the ritual and is now immortal, about to execute Vasilisa and Baba Yaga. Using Gorynych as distraction and cover, Ivan challenges Dobrynya to a fair duel, hoping to give his companions time to destroy the magical stone and therefore undo the Immortals' invulnerability. During the fight, Dobrynya reveals that it was his envy of Ilya that led to betrayal of bogatyrs. Koschei eventually gets his hands on the magical stone, and, touched by the selfless heroism of his companions, decides to shatter it, killing himself and Dobrynya. Varvara escapes Belogorye in horror, and her petrified victims come back to life, Ilya among them, reunited with his son now. Ivan decides to stay in Belogorye rather than return to the life of a fake "mage", marrying Vasilisa. The only thing he comes back into his world for is to use the real magic to help the comatose boy from the beginning of the film. The film ends with Varvara on Earth, meeting her mother. It is revealed that the two planned to enthrall Dobrynya and gain dominion over Belogorye, but with that plan failed, will now have to make a different move. Cast * as Ivan Naydenov – appears on the television screen in the role of magician and psychic Svetozar. ** Igor Yashanin as Ivan Naydenov in childhood * Mila Sivatskaya as Vasilisa – trying to destroy the spell that killed all her relatives and turned her into a frog, Vasilisa learned to fight in life. * Konstantin Lavronenko as Koschei * Elena Yakovleva as Baba Yaga – the wise woman and a witch. ** Svetlana Kolpakova as young Baba Yaga * Ekaterina Vilkova as Varvara – princess * as Dobrynya Nikitich – fearless bogatyr, a true hero of Belogorye, is endowed with incredible power, possesses in perfection various types of weapons and hand-to-hand fighting. He is married to the fairy-tale beauty Varvara. * as Vodyanoy merman – the lord of rivers, lakes and sea waters. * Aleksandr Semchev as Monster – a five-meter monster of earthy color, covered with warts, lives in the gorge. * Yuriy Tsurilo as Ilya Muromets * Wolfgang Cerny as Alyosha Popovich * Timofey Tribuntsev as Leshy * Oleg Chevelyov as Varvara's guard * Andrey Trushin as Bogatyr, warrior * Vladimir Ipatov as boyar * Elena Valyushkina as housekeeper, Varvara's mother Production In May 2016, production began in Moscow and other locations. The premier was set for October 19, 2017, on the eve of school holidays with potential for being released in the IMAX format. The production companies applied to the Cinema Foundation for state support. Filming took place in Moscow and Sochi.The Last Warrior, 2017 As of November 26, 2017, the film became the highest-grossing local-language release of all time in Russia, surpassing Stalingrad with 1.68 billion rubles ($28.8 million) Budget The exact budget for the movie is unknown but it's estimated to be somewhere between $6The original budget of the fairy tale "The Last Warrior" has already been exceeded - Kinodata, 01.10.2016 and $8 million.The Last Warrior - Kinomania, as of 10/27/2017 Sequel The Russian Disney office announced a sequel to the film in February 2018 with Yellow, Black and White co-production and Vitaliy Shlyappo leading the writers. References External links * * Official website at Yellow, Black and White Category:2017 films Category:Russian-language films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Films based on fairy tales Category:Films based on Russian folklore Category:Films based on Slavic mythology Category:Russian comedy films Category:Action comedy films Category:Russian action films Category:Fantasy-comedy films Category:Russian children's fantasy films Category:Science fantasy films Category:Films set in Moscow Category:Films set in Russia Category:Directorial debut films Category:Crossover films Category:Russian films